1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard type electronic musical instrument in which the keyboard is divided into a plurality of divisions while tones are generated with tone colors differing for each divisions in the keyboard, and more particularly to an instrument of the above-described type in which the divisional point in the keyboard is variable.
2. Prior Art
A single-keyboard type electronic musical instrument embodying a division or the key range shown in FIG. 1 is known. (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 11381/72 for example). In this known electronic musical instrument, when transmitting tone source signals generated by a tone source signal generator 1 to tone color filters through key switch group 2, the tone source signals in medium tone range are switched to the high tone range side U or low tone range side L by means of a change-over switch 3 to thereby diminish the number of keys in the high tone range for playing melody to be less than that at the low tone range for accompaniment or increase the former to be larger than the latter. Namely, the tone source signals in the medium tone range are supplied to the tone color filters 4U for high tone range when the movable contact of the change-over switch 3 is at the U side and supplied to the tone color filters 4L for low tone range together with the tone source signals in the low tone range when the movable contact of the change-over switch 3 is at the L side. The outputs of tone color filters 4U and 4L are supplied to an output amplifier 7 in the form mixed at a mixing point 6 to be sounded by a speaker 8. Here the tone color characteristic of each of the tone color filters 4U and 4L are beforehand set to differ from each other by tone color selecting switches 5U and 5L.
Said key range dividing type electronic musical instrument, however, has presented various problems from the view point of practical use. Namely, it has only two key range dividing positions and few modes of tone color change. Also since it uses a mechanical switch for the dividing means, the increase of the dividing position complicates the constitution of the switch. Further, to add a coupler effect and others the connection to the switch becomes complicated disadvantageously.